Mindryl Everhana
Mindryl Everhana is a Drow Elf Divination Wizard from Isyl, and one of the original Heroes of Axminster. He was previously a lower-ranking military captain (unique for being a male in Drow society) until he abandoned post and became an exile. He is cold, logical, and occasionally insensitive, though still makes friends with his fellow party members. Personality Mindryl Everhana is Lawful Neutral, and tends to have a very logical outlook on most things. He tries to maintain a level head on issues, but avoids being a stick in the mud; he'll understand when he's outvoted and he won't criticize his party members if they just want to have fun in a bar. Although he can come across as cold, he makes strong friends, albeit very slowly. He harbours a strong hatred for Drow elves, bordering on prejudice, as he's realized how evil they really are. His religious views are somewhat unique; he is monotheistic, believing in Lolth, but believes she would also disprove of general Drow culture and would agree with his defiance instead. He also believes strongly in predestiny, although that's not a topic that comes up often. History Mindryl was born in Blaeraulur, Isyl, as an only child to two parents who sent him to a military boarding school at a young age. As he never communicated with his family, his only companionship were his comrades, in particular one friend Chaszmir he made and served alongside with. Although he wasn't as strong in direct combat, he excelled in magic and was skilled in tactics, and had dreams of becoming a mage knight. He briefly served as a trainee military commander during the Isyl-Yseri war, positioned in the south in Burhon Forest. On the battlefield he reunited with Chaszmir, who had been kidnapped and willingly joined the opposing side. Out of anger, Mindryl killed him, but upon return to Blaeraulur began to feel overwhelmed by grief and guilt. Eventually he started to realize the error of the Drow Elves ways, hating them and fleeing his post to Axminster, Cearhiem, where he joined the party. During the Adventure Mindryl Everhana started the adventure in Axminster, meeting Zephiel, Sylvin, and Blor'Grath. In the Axminster Mines he met another Drow, who said Isyl was planning something large. In addition, the slave owner goblin challenged him to guess which spell he placed on a key; while Mindryl got it right, he got it on his second guess. When the party traveled to Yseri, he refused to set foot in any towns, and purchased the Autumn Spear on the road. He was particularly unhappy giving the ring to the wizard in Brean, devising a plan to break out of the command spell. He also managed to steal the ring from the King's tomb, with his party helping him escape. In Burar he aided the scatterbrained wizard in helping citizens, and devised an efficient plan to take out the pirates on the coast. He also went to the Feywilds to take out some Drow priestesses, where he obtained the Starless Blade. Finally, on the trip to Aeterna, he fell into the ocean when Jax rocked the boat too hard. Possession and Disappearance After falling off the boat Mindryl was saved by the force of Sariel Halani, but she took over his mind in the process. He washed ashore on the small island off Aeterna and was possessed by her, and tried to kill the party. Really, it was Sariel Halani trying to scare them away, not to actually kill them. They battled him and dispelled her spirit, but he was unconscious until Sariel was defeated and they had left the island. However, the memory of this event made him irritable, and lead to some arguments with the rest of the group, especially Jax. During a fight Mephistopholes transported him and Jax to a pocket dimension where they ended their argument, and Mindryl admitted he needed a break. He reappeared above a lake in South Deline, where he was taken in by some villagers and a young woman asked to be his apprentice. Without any specific direction on where to go now other than this request, he agreed. Notable Gear * Starless Blade - Obtained during Rescue Mission in the Drow Priestess Coven. * Warhorse - A cool unnamed warhorse purchased in Burar. * Autumn Spear - Purchased from Xavul Arroway. * Steam Spear - Purchased and repaired in Burar. * Binding Strap - (Former) Found in Half-shell Cave. Stolen by shapeshifting thief. Trivia * Mindryl has always had a distant relationship with his parents as he was send to a boarding school at a young age. Although his parents are still alive they both prefer to think of the other as strangers. ** Because of this he doesn't know if he has any siblings or not. * Mindryl is by far the oldest member of the Heroes of Axminster. * Although he is very knowledgable on many subjects, he doesn't know as much about the culture and peoples of the world on account of his education in Isyl. * Mindryl believes very strongly in predestiny and that everything happens for a reason. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters